bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikan
| kanji = 蜜柑 | romanji = | race = ( ) | birthday = | age = Mid-Twenties (Physically) | gender = Female | height = 5'5 | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Blonde | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation =Coven | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps, Gotei 13 | profession = | position = Adept | previous position = | partner =Eleonora | previous partner = | base of operations = | education =Shinō Academy Kidō Corps | status = Active | relatives = | mentors =Kazumi Takeda | students = | status = | magic = | spell = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Mikan (蜜柑) was a member of the Gotei 13, having originally served as a in the Kidō Corps. Within the Kidō Corps, Mikan was part of the infamous Yorutai (夜隊, "Night Corps"), a combat-oriented contingent tasked with hunting rogue Kidō users and bringing them to justice for their transgressions. Unlike the majority of the Yorutai, Mikan preferred to kill her assigned targets rather than bring them back to stand trial with the Kidō Corps, often claiming their deaths as "unforeseen accidents". While she was officially reprimanded by the Corps Commander for her behavior, Mikan was secretly tasked by the organization to serve as one of its unofficial executioners. Like with many of her compatriots, Mikan defected to the Coven under the influence of her former superior, Kazumi Takeda, and was said to had participated in the Kidō Corps Revolt alongside fellow ex-Yorutai, Eleonora. Using the forbidden knowledge kept hidden by the Kageka, Mikan drastically strengthened her own power and ability to wield Kidō over the interim years. Appearance File:Clementine-Mikan2.png|"Why not just kill everyone?" Mikan was a young woman in her middle twenties. She had a slim build, short blonde hair, and piercing red eyes. During her tenure as a member of Yorutai, Mikan wore the standard Kidō Corps uniform. Personality History Mikan was born several hundred years ago to a poor lower-class family within an unknown district in the . The oldest child out of her siblings, Mikan had to resort to theft to feed herself and the others. When thievery was no longer viable, Mikan quickly transitioned to robbery and murder to make ends meet. Shortly after, rumours about a serial killer within Mikan's home district in the Rukongai began to appear and several Shinigami were deployed to investigate. Believing she would be inevitably caught, Mikan applied and was accepted into Shin'ō Academy to escape their notice. Synopsis Equipment Stiletto: Mikan wielded a pair of Stiletto knives as her primary weapons for close quarters combat. It was metallic in color with no sign of decoration. The weapon was known to be exceptionally durable, able to contend with all manner of Zanpakuto. Mikan primarily used her Stilettos as a makeshift conduit to channel various Kidō. It was regularly lathered with a paralyzing toxin that can incapacitate an individual within seconds should it happen to enter the body. Powers and Abilities : Mikan possessed a great amount of spiritual power at her disposal, which she generally used to cast high-level Kidō. She can cast multiple Kidō without tiring and oftentimes relied on Reishi Cores to supplement her energy reserves. The color of Mikan's reiatsu is pink and was stated to pulsate with killing intent. High Intellect: *'Expert Chemist': Unnatural Durability: Enhanced Strength : Years of hardship and personal training gave Mikan a great amount of physical strength, easily able to withstand and block direct blows with just her gauntlets. She was able to grab and throw people many times her size for a considerable distance, where it possessed enough force to heavily damage a building should contact be made. During melee combat, Mikan was able to cause large pressure craters with just the impact of her gauntlets. It was largely evident when wielding her Stilettos, as Mikan was able to use her strength to keep larger weapons at bay with just the narrow blade and its needle-like point. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zanjutsu Expertise: Hohō Expert: Hakuda Expert: Kidō Mastery While Mikan preferred swordplay, her true talent laid within Kidō. Mikan was well aware of all traditional Hadō and Bakudō spells practiced by the Gotei 13 Kaidō Proficiency: Sekidō Mastery (斥道, "Way of Repulsion"): As a former member of the Yorutai, Mikan was tasked with hunting dangerously rogue Kido wielders. In an effort to level out the playing field, Mikan studied with Eleonora to learn the obscure branch of Kido known as Sekidō, which primarily revolved around the unbinding and neutralization of Kido. Zanpakutō Like with many Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Mikan possessed a Zanpakutō and may have possibly achieved Shikai. She was shown to use it during her time in Shinō Academy during her time as a Shinigami. However, she had come to rely exclusively on her Stilettos and Kidō for combat after joining the Kidō Corp's Yorutai Division. Her Zanpakuto's whereabouts are currently unknown. Gallery File:Clementine-Mikan.gif File:Clementine-Mikan1.gif File:Clementine-Mikan2.gif Notes Trivia *Mikan was one of the many Yorutai mentored by Vice Kidō Chief and former Yorutai, Kazumi Takeda. *According to Mikan, the Yorutai Division of the Kidō Corps had a tendency to produce many unhinged and powerful Kidō-wielding Shinigami, herself and Eleonora included. *Despite her namesake, Mikan hated eating oranges. Behind the Scenes References Literature References